Sunrise
by IncubusRhapsodos
Summary: A young man abandoned in the forest, broken and defiled,is found. Unfortunately, people sometimes DO bite the hand that feeds them.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is going to be a nice little story bout Xehanort and the Ansem Reports. No yaoi, unfortunately, I'm going to try to stick with the storyline as much as possible. Please read and review!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Prologue_

(Xehanort's POV)

It was dark here. Dark and cold, the beasts of the forest shuffling around my defiled, broken body. My body was so weak, I could barely open my eyes. Where was I? I don't remember anything...my mind is as dark and cold as the surrounding forest. Where did I come from? Who am I? Who _was _I? Was I anyone at all? What happened to me? Is there anyone here, or is this world inhabited only by beasts?

Why does every joint of my body feel like limp noodles? I can't move...I can't think...I can't remember...do I really even exist? I can hear my pulse in my ears and my body vibrates with each labored breath. And suddenly, I realize something...I'm going to die here. Nobody's going to save me because nobody knows I exist. Nobody knows that I'm lying here in the forest broken and weak.

My eyes slowly slide shut as a bright light washes over my face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Ansem's POV)

There's something lying there. It's breathing, barely breathing. I can hear a faint rattle deep in its chest as it breathes. As I come closer, I can see that it's a boy. A young man, lying motionless and broken in the forest. My heart sinks at the sight; he is nothing but skin and bones, his hair ratted and bloody, and there are several deep cuts on several parts of his body.

He doesn't even acknowledge that I'm there. I run my fingers down the pronounced ridges that are his ribs, gently rolling him onto his back. He is completely unconscious and barely breathing. His stomach is sunken and backbone is nothing but a bony ridge running down his back. His arms and legs are spindly and nearly muscleless, and his eyes are sunken and surrounded by deep lavender shadows.

I pick the miserable creature up in my arms, and his eyes open ever so slightly but he doesn't see me. His lips part slightly and he falls unconscious again. He'll have a long road to recovery, but what else do I have to do?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Xehanort's POV)

Am I dead? The suffering has ceased, it's no longer dark and cold...but my mind is still and quiet. But, it's quite comfortable here. My body is supported by something soft, and it's warm here. I still can't open my eyes, nor can I remember who or where I am.

"Hey..."

Someone's there? Who are you? Where are you? Did you save me?

"Hey...wake up, little guy..."

Whoever they are, their voice is soft and gentle. I force my eyelids open, but they don't stay that way for long. I barely am able to make out a masculine figure and long hair...and the strangest eyes I've ever seen. Neon orange, piercing orange eyes that would have been fearsome were they not surrounded by small laugh lines and held a tender look.

"You poor creature...you're so weak. I'll be back. I'm going to get you some food and drink."

Food...I don't remember it. All I know is that it was a necessity for life. But I haven't eaten in so long...I don't remember hunger or thirst. Perhaps that is why I have wasted away to practically nothing. The man returns, setting something down. It smells good, and there is a sharp pang in my abdomen. I groan slightly, my voice sounding raw and tortured to my weary ears. It is only now that my mouth feels dry and I can't swallow my meager saliva. As a result, it dribbles out of my mouth and down the side of my face.

I hear him chuckle slightly before he touches something to my lips, gently. It feels cool, and upon licking my lips is sweet and sticky.

"Poor thing...Can't even open his mouth."

His puts his hand behind my head and lifts it, gently prying my lips open and setting the sweet thing on my tongue. What do I do now? My eyes open slightly, and my confused expression illicits a worried furrow of his brow.

"You can't even chew? Or is it that you don't remember?"

The second. I don't remember anything. My confused expression turns to one of frustration, and the man takes hold of my jaw.

"Here...let me help."

It only took a few times before it comes back to me, and I grow ravenous. It wasn't long before I'm able to keep my eyes open, and I'm amazed at how quickly the strength to do so came back to me. But I still have a long way to go. Keeping my eyes open is about the only thing I can do.

"There. all done." He wipes my face, looking down at me with those orange eyes. "Now, you get some rest. You're going to need it if you want to get better, young man."

I sigh happily and snuggle down to sleep, my belly full and warm. My body doesn't ache as much now that I'm warm, my suffering is over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: What a cutie, little Xehanort is. Disclaimer: IDONOTOWNKINGDOMHEARTS. Read n' Review PLZ.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I said there wouldn't be yaoi. But guess what? I lied. There WILL be yaoi because the concept of Isa and Xehanort together is just too sweet to shake. So this chapter will mainly focus on Isa and Xehanort's first meeting!! Hope you Enjoy the Somebody love!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Isa's POV)

He looks so peaceful, lying there sleeping. He's nothing but skin and bones and can barely eat, but for some reason, is oddly attractive to me. His hair is long, white, and unkempt, and his skin contrasts greatly with those silky pale locks.

I, however, am just a mere servant here and not allowed around the new one unless I am taking care of him. I'm not allowed to just gaze at him, touch his face while he sleeps, speak to him...

But I know what I feel. And what I feel is an undying attraction to the one I so long to spend time around. But this seems...odd. Never have I been so drawn to another in my young life.

So I must know if this is all real, or if it is just infatuation messing with my head.

The corridor to his room is long, dark, and a little chilly, and I shiver slightly as I absentmindedly drag my fingers down the wall as I walk. There are portraits on the wall, portraits of people I've never seen or even knew about.

Finally, I reach his door and my hand quietly touches the doorknob. It's cold, very cold, and I whip my head about to be sure that no one else is around.

My eyes keenly scan the shadows, and to my satisfaction, there is no one there. I quietly turn the old doorknob and silently open the door, shutting it behind me as quietly as possible.

The atmosphere in here is soft and warm, and my body rejoices at the escape from the chilly corridors. My feet are tickled by the soft carpet, but all is pleasant here.

Suddenly I'm standing at his bedside, and I slowly sink to my knees as my eyes fall upon his gorgeous being. He's still sleeping, but the lavender shadows tinting the flesh around his eyelids are less deep than they were before, and he has a small smirk playing on his pink, oh-so-kissable lips.

His body is hidden by the covers, but I can see the silhouette of a body barely grown into manhood, as it has the general shape, but none of the definition. It's then I realize that he's no older and no younger than me, barely entering puberty.

My eyes travel again to his face, to the shape of his cheekbones and beautiful brows; his long, beautiful eyelashes and the graceful sloping of his nose, and finally, those luscious, pink lips.

Said lips parted and let out a small groan, and he stirred softly. My heart jumped as his eyes opened slightly and looked straight at me; the most beautiful, soft brown eyes I've ever seen.

"Mmmh...who are you?" he murmured, his voice soft and silky and deep, and I felt a blush rise into my cheeks as he reached up to rub at his eyes.

"I...I'm I-Isa..." I stammer, unable to meet his gaze momentarily. "Hey, Isa." he said, smiling up at me. My heart beat hard and fast gazing into those deep eyes of his.

"Hi...how are you feeling?"

"Pretty good. Still don't remember anything, but that'll come in its own time. Oh, yeah. I'm Xehanort."

"Xehanort..." I practically breathed the name, gazing down at him. "I think it's really handsome." Xehanort smiled again, stretching slightly. "Well, then...I think Isa's a really pretty name."

"I think everything about you is pretty-er, I mean-agh...I think that your...uh...hair is pretty...ummm..."

Xehanort chuckled slightly, and to me it sounded bell-like, light and beautiful. "Isa..."

I blushed again, this time much deeper. "Isa, you're so cute."

I giggled, trying to get rid of the blush that graced my cheeks. "...Hehe...thanks..." Xehanort was more alive now than I'd seen him all the time he'd been here; his eyes were livid and a light smile played on his lips.

He was absolutely gorgeous.

"You know, Xehanort...I'm not even supposed to be in here. Ansem doesn't want me around you for some reason..."

"Why? You seem okay to me."

"I'm kind of...a different race...a very different race..." I said quietly, trying to keep the edge of pain out of my voice. "A race that other people think is impure and think needs to be eliminated. But I'm not bad, honestly!!" I stammer, tripping over my own words.

"Calm down, Isa. It's okay. What race are you?"

I blush again and my eyes glue themselves to the floor, for which I hate them. Why was I so uneasy right now?

"I'm...a Selenarian."

"That's it?" Xehanort says, and he smiles again. " Well, Isa, I don't care what race you are. Can we be friends?"

"But how can we be friends if I can't come in here?"

"I'll deal with Ansem. Don't worry about him. So, can we?"

I can't fight the huge grin that spreads across my face and I nod enthusiastically. "You are a little cutie." he murmurs, brushing a strand of my hair behind my ear.

I feel a deep tremor run through my body as his soft, warm skin brushes my tender ear. "You might want to get going. I don't want Ansem to get mad."

"Yeah...well...I'll see you later..." I turn and run to the door. "Bye, Xehanort."

"Bye, Isa." He smiles one more time and I see his deep eyes glint happily before I shut the door silently behind me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Xehanort's POV)

"Isa." The name danced on my tongue, it was sweet to my ears. The little Selenarian, Isa, his pale, slender face framed by blue-black hair...his gorgeous amber eyes. How he'd stand there and stammer nervously and blush was absolutely adorable, and it amazed me how attractive I actually found Isa.

But that shall come in its own time. I can't fight the anticipation of seeing him again, of watching him stand so uncertainly before me like I was some divine being.

The door creaked open, pulling me from my thoughts. Ansem walked in, carrying a tray of food with a suspicious look in his eyes. "Xehanort," he murmured in a deep voice that was unmistakably British,

"Was Isa in here?"

"..." I hestitated, before finally replying, "Yes. But I adore his company. He seemed really nice and I'd like to see more of him."

It was Ansem's turn to hestitate, and he did so for a long time before nodding his head and murmuring, "Very well then. But there are some things you need to know about his race before you get attatched. And he's going to have to be the one to tell you."

Worry knotted in my stomach and my brow furrowed. What was it about sweet little Isa's race that everyone hated? It surely couldn't be any worse than whatever I was.

"Are you well enough to feed yourself yet, Xehanort?"

"...Yes. I believe I am."

So he set the tray on my nightstand and turned to leave. "Ansem?"

He turned back around, looking into my eyes with that piercing gaze of his. "Yes, Xehanort?'

"After dinner," I started. "Could you send Isa in here so we can talk? Please?"

A thousand emotions flew across Ansem's face before he answered gruffly, "Of course."

"Thank you."

Ansem finally made his leave and I was alone again, able to ponder the little Selenarian's past. What could be so bad about his race? I mean, really. He seemed human, other than his slightly pointed ears and luminescent eyes. Not to mention his unmatched beauty and clawed hands.

But some strange part of me just wanted to...

Breed, for lack of a better word.

What on earth was he...?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXA/N:Yays it's done. Tell me whatcha think and maybe I'll continue. :D


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: IDONOTOWNKINGDOMHEARTS.

(Isa's POV)

My mind wanders continually. It's no help that all I think about is Xehanort, now that I was able to speak to him. But now, I worry about what he told Ansem. Would Ansem allow me to see him, now that Xehanort had requested it? Or would I be back on the street to live out my life as a stray?

Someone is approaching, their footsteps heavy on the tiled floor. "Isa?"

The deep voice startles me and makes me scramble to my feet. "Y-yes, Master A-Ansem?"

"Xehanort wishes to see you when he's finished eating."

My heart leaps into my throat at the thought of seeing Xehanort again, and I nod enthusiastically.  
"Yes, Master Ansem!"

His ocher gaze lingers on me for a few seconds more before he heads back into his office. As soon as he is out of sight, I feel my cheeks start to burn with happiness and a huge grin breaks across my face. So Xehanort had kept his word, which meant that he was serious about our friendship. I resist the urge to dance about as I rush down the hall to his room.

The chilliness of the corridors doesn't bother me as I approach Xehanort's door. And suddenly, there are butterflies in my stomach, and my cheeks burn with nervousness. My hand reaches out to touch the doorknob, and I close my eyes for a brief moment before turning the knob.

I inch into Xehanort's room, feeling the warmth washing across my skin once more.  
"Yes?" The rich, deep voice makes my heart stutter in my chest, and I inch further into the room.

"H-hey," I say softly, "It's me, I-Isa."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Come on in," he said, his voice soft and gentle. My feet carry me into his room as if it was the most natural thing in the world to do, and my cheeks burn again as he fixes his beautiful gaze on my face.

He's sitting up on his own this time, on the edge of the bed. He motions for me to sit down on the bed beside him, and I swallow hard. Gently and slowly, I sink down onto the mattress beside him.

He's shirtless, and surprisingly more muscular then he was a few days ago. I can feel heat radiating off his body, and I fight the urge to press my side against his and bury my head into his muscular chest. His white hair has become more of a pale grey, but it still flows down his shoulders so gracefully.

His hands are moving, writhing against each other, continuously wringing; and I realize he's just as nervous as I was. "W-well, Isa," he stammers, "Umm...what are you into?"

"Well...I don't have much time to play, but when I have free time, I usually listen to music. Sometimes I draw. B-but I'm not that good, really." My fingers lace together and I blush again.

"I bet you are. Most artists think that nothing they do is good enough."

"Really, Xehanort...I'm not that good."

"Whatever you say. How about music?"

"Umm...mainly classical. Sometimes I listen to Nightwish and Within Temptation, but that's really all..."

"I don't know who they are...perhaps you would let me listen sometime?"

His question catches me off-guard. "Oh! Uhh..sure, Xehanort, I'd love to!" Xehanort smiles gently, and a faint pink blush washes over his bronze skin. "What about you?" I said, my confidence building. I move a little closer to him, and I can smell his scent. He has a scent that smells faintly of sandalwood, and I inhale deeply.

"I...I don't really know. I have a feeling that I'll have to learn all that all over again."

"You smell really good..."

"Oh, well thank you!" Xehanort chuckled. My cheeks burned crimson once more. "Oh...Sorry...I was just thinking out loud."

Xehanort chuckled again. "No offense taken. I think it's cute. I think everything about you is cute." My cheeks burn deeper, and my hands fidget in my lap. "Thanks, Xehanort..." I say shyly.

The heat of his body intensifies, and I realize that he's scooted closer to me, our arms almost touching.

"..But there are some things that Ansem said that are bugging me. I'm sure it's just him being a paranoid old coot, but...I want to know about your race. I want you to be open with me, Isa. There's nothing you could say right now that will make me stop liking you."

My spirit grows slightly uneasy, and I'm locked in his gaze like a bird locked in the eyes of its predator. My silence is obviously unnerving him, as his brow is furrowing in what could be interpreted as worry, but I can't bring myself to say anything.

"...Please?" His tone is so pleading right now, and it hurts. His eyes are worried and almost frustrated right now, and I clear my throat.

"There's only one thing about us that everyone hates..." I whisper, and he looks into my eyes again.

"And what's that?"

"Well...I..." I hesitate briefly before continuing. "I can give birth."

"That's all?"

Tears well up in my eyes and sting as they force their way out. He's so understanding, so open.

"No one should hate you or your race because of that. If anything, they should consider that a miracle, that males can give birth."

His hands gently grip my arms and he pulls me against his warm chest. His scent hits me full force and I curl up against him, letting years of pain and sorrow flow out of me in tears.

"Hey, easy...shhh..." His hand strokes the back of my head, pressing my face closer to his chest. His heart is beating so loudly, perhaps in anger. "No one should treat you badly. I'm not going to let anyone treat you badly ever again."

I look up at him, into his deep, brown eyes. "I promise." he whispers into my hair, and those simple words cause more tears to flow from my eyes, but for a different reason.

"Th-thank you, Xehanort..." I sob, and my arms wrap themselves around his powerful neck.

"You're welcome, Isa." he whispers, his voice deep and pained in my ears. Does he truly feel my pain?

"No more crying, sweetie. It's alright...shhh..." I bury my face in the crook of his neck, nuzzling him gently. I feel a deep tremor run through his body, and happiness overtakes my soul. He can feel it too.

That sudden connection I felt with him, the one that caused his every touch to send electricity through my limbs.

His large, bronze palm places itself gently on my tear-stained cheek, wiping away the salty moisture that flows so easily from my eyes. "Was your life really that sorrowful? What have they done to you?" he whispers, his voice soft and reassuring and it's all I can do to keep from pouring my heart out to him.

"Isa? You can talk to me, you know."

"B-but...Xehanort...I'm so scared. There's been so much pain and cruelty...I don't know if I can ever talk to anyone about it." Xehanort's warm honey-brown eyes gaze deeply into mine once more before a deep voice interrupts us.

"Isa! I need you to leave Xehanort alone for a little while. He needs his rest."

Xehanort's brow furrows, but he doesn't complain. My eyes train themselves to the floor again, as they always do when I'm under Ansem's intimidating presence. He steps aside to let me inch out the door, and I feel his gaze burning into the back of my head, the fine hairs on the back of my neck prickling at the sensation.

Finally, Ansem turns to enter Xehanort's room, shutting the door silently behind him. Why do I always feel so worthless beneath his gaze? Like I'm nothing more than dirt under his feet? I've felt this way all my life...could Xehanort's affections actually change this? Why must the rest of his apprentices treat me like I'm only half a person, like I don't deserve to be treated with respect? Like...an animal.

I shiver with despair before I dart off to my room.

(Xehanort's POV)

"Why did you do that?" I snap, glaring at Ansem as he coolly sits down beside me. "Isa...he was crying...why did you have to treat him that way?"

His ocher eyes burn into mine harshly before he growls, "Isa is but a mere servant. A stray. That's what he was before and that's what he always will be. He's not quite worthy of your affections, Xehanort."

"Who are you to tell me who is and who isn't worthy of my affections? I have my own heart and I know who and what I want." I growl bluntly, meeting Ansem's gaze as I did so. Ansem was quiet for quite some time.

"Xehanort...he's not good enough for you. Not when there are plenty of others around that would kill for your affections."

"Isa is a sweet young man that has had more sorrow in his life than he deserves. It's time he had some happiness."

Ansem glared at me once more before he stood up abruptly. "He's not even human, Xehanort. As for right now, you need to forget about Isa long enough to meet the other apprentices. I guarantee that you'll find someone that's better for you than Isa."

I didn't answer, but looked aside, glaring into the floor. How dare he? Isa was just as human as anyone else in this castle, and he deserved to be treated like one.

"I'll bring you into the main hall to meet everyone later." Ansem growled before finally taking his leave, allowing me to brood over the things he'd said.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Next chappie of Sunrise. Enjoy the XehaIsa! And the angst…O_o yeah…

(Xehanort's POV)

The others greet me as if they'd known me for years, smiling and waving in a friendly way. There were five of them, all dressed in the exact same uniform. The first to see me, Braig, seems to have taken an exceptional liking to me. The way he gets so close, gazing into my eyes as if he's trying to seduce me right there.

Dilan, the second, shows little interest in me, but he glares angrily at Braig, who doesn't seem to notice at all. Perhaps Dilan and Braig are mates, or maybe he doesn't like his gung-ho attitude toward trying to get my attention. Even, the snowy-haired one, seems to be more interested in _what _I am rather than _who _I am. He says he's never seen such dark skin before, especially contrasted with pale locks.

Alaeus and Ienzo are the ones that are the most aloof, they seem to be more interested in each other than the newest member of their household. Alaeus is tall, wide, and muscular, quite large compared to the small, slender one that is Ienzo. I have to admit, Ienzo is quite attractive, that is if my affections weren't in some other place right now. His black hair and green eyes are oddly familiar, and suddenly my eyes are wandering, searching for the one I longed to see.

"Where's Isa?" The question escapes my lips before I had time to stifle it, and Braig snorts contemptuously. "That little mutt? Why do you even wanna set eyes on that thing?" My anger bubbles to the surface, and I could practically feel my eyes grow dark at his words. I turn to the smaller brunette and give him a death glare, to which he responds by recoiling instinctively. The smirk melts from his features and he backs away, his eyes widening at my sudden aggression. "Alright, dude…sheesh…"

I shake my head in irritation before my gaze returns to searching for the small, black-haired Selenarian. Finally I spot the young Selenarian, huddling behind a large chair. He's afraid, but of what I'm not sure. His amber gaze burns into mine, even as misty as his eyes are right now, and my heart sinks. He's…upset. Perhaps because of Braig's cruel words, and I find myself walking towards him to comfort him.

(Isa's POV)

I don't know why their words sting so much. I've heard them so often, it shouldn't even bother me anymore. But it cuts as deep as it did the first time they'd ever said them. It feels…as if it cuts all the way down to my soul. Why am I even here? Is it just to gaze upon his beauty like a pauper gazes upon the majesty of a king? Am I….really so attracted to him that I would go through the pain ten times over just to gaze upon his gorgeous profile?

He's angry with Braig, I can sense it in his posture and the way he glares at him. No, not just angry…enraged. The simple gesture makes my heart jump into my throat and I realize that maybe, just maybe, this gorgeous creature did feel for me, maybe he did think that I was more than an animal, a _mutt _as Braig had said.

Sudden footsteps coming my way startle me, and I look up to see his figure crouched in front of my hiding spot, his brow furrowed and eyes filled with concern. "Isa?" he purrs, his face a breath away from mine. "Are you okay?" All I can do is nod dumbly, as his close proximity is making me dizzy. I feel his palm cup my face and I suddenly inhale sharply.

"Xehanort…" I sigh, so close to touching my lips to his, trying to remind myself to keep breathing evenly. "Isa?" he stammers, pulling away to look me in the eyes. His hands hold my face away from his, gazing deeply into my eyes. "Are you okay, sweetie?" I'm struck dumb again, and I blush deeply. I am able to respond better this time, nodding enthusiastically and smiling.

He lets me rest my head on his chest as his arms envelop me, pressing me lightly to his body in a reassuring hug. "I can feel the sorrow radiating off you, Isa." His words make me jolt; is he really that in tune with me, or is he merely reading my expressions? "You shouldn't let it get to you so bad."

"I know…but I can't help it…it just hurts…" Xehanort nods in understanding.

"You know you can come to me, don't you? You do know that I'll defend you, no matter what the cost?"

"Even if it puts you back on the streets?"

"Yes." He answers without hesitation, murmuring the words close to my ear. There is some angry grumbling in the background, and I look over his shoulder. My body shudders uncomfortably at the multitude of glares that are being shot our way. The worst of them all, is Ansem's. His eyes are dark and dangerous, and he's glaring straight at me.

My body starts instinctively shivering, shuddering in fear of what Ansem would do. "Isa..?"

"H-he….he's s-staring right at us…" I stammer, my heart beating a rapid tattoo against my chest. His footsteps are angry against the tiled floor, as he walks up to where Xehanort and I sit. "Isa." He growls and I immediately snap to attention. "Go to my office please. I need to _speak _with you." His tone is harsh and the hostility rolls off him in waves.

My stomach twists into an uneasy knot as I reluctantly separate myself from Xehanort's warm embrace. Several tears force themselves from my eyes as I rush off in the direction of his office. I'm barely out of earshot before I hear the hostile command of "Stay here" to Xehanort before I hear his footsteps following after me, rapid and harsh against the floor.

Fear leaps into my throat as I move faster, trying to escape. His hand roughly grabs me by the back of the neck as he catches up with me. My body jerks to a sudden stop and I can feel his fingers leaving bruises on my skin already. Before I even realize it, I'm screaming in fear, clawing at his hands in a desperate attempt to get away from the pain that awaited me.

He drags me the rest of the way into his office, throwing me against the desk. "You stupid mutt…" he growled. My body's already aching and I'm backing up against the wall. "You ignorant, manipulative, _disgusting _bitch of a dog," His foot collides with my ribs before I can even react, once, twice, three times before he grabs hold of my hair and pulls me up to his level. Tears are streaming down my face at this time, and I can barely see his twisted face through them. "He could've had _anyone, _anyone at all, but he chose to go with you! With an…an _animal!" _ He throws me harshly to the ground again, my face hitting the floor and busting my lip open. More tears stream down my face as I stare at the floor that's being stained by my blood.

"What is it about you he finds so attractive? You…you're not normal. We all have our set paths in life…but you, you and your race, have completely corrupted that balance. "

"I…I can't help it…" My voice sounds broken to even my own ears, and I feel another sharp pain as his boot collides with my ribs again. I let out a cry of agony, muffling the sound with my arm. "Stray. When you're through sniveling, clean that filth up off my floor. I don't want the stench of your blood in my study."

With those venomous words, I hear him turn around and stomp out the door, slamming it harshly behind him. How can he be so cruel? What have I ever done to him to make him _want _to hurt me? My arms shake and a piercing ache shoots through my ribs as I try to push myself off the floor. I hold my cries of agony behind my teeth, bringing myself to my knees to look at the blood that stained the wooden floors. My mind feels fuzzy, and I use my sleeve to wipe the blood up off the floor. I feel numb, forlorn.

The same numbness stays with me as I make my way out of his study and down to my room.

O_o… poor guy.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: more angsty. I might add a little romance in here just to be nice.

(Xehanort's POV)

I can hear his pained cries echoing through every fiber of my being even though hours have passed. I need to find him, I need to hold him and kiss his wounds all better. He's nowhere in sight, and I'm not familiar enough with the castle to know where he might've gone. Ansem….how could you? He's just a child. He's human too, in all his ways and all his pain. What lies beyond that calm demeanor of yours, Ansem? What would possess you to beat the poor Selenarian half to death?

I find myself wandering aimlessly through the cool corridors of the lower levels of the castle, searching for Isa's distinct scent, but here it was faint at best. No longer do the other apprentices hold my interest, the only thing I care about at this second was finding Isa.

The scent is stronger farther down the corridor, and soon I hear choking sobs from behind a closed door. I knock on the mahogany door gingerly, hearing a ragged gasp and low shuffling. I press my face to the door, taking a deep breath. "Isa?" My voice rumbles from my throat, and I can hear him shuffling again before he softly answers, "…Y-yes?"

"Can I come in?" Isa's voice is a little stronger this time, and I hear a little more shuffling. "Yes, Xehanort." Is that relief I hear in his voice? Oh, my poor, abused Isa….

The doorknob turns slowly and I walk into his room, shuddering at the chill. He's got his back turned, hiding the extent of his injuries from me. "Isa, what happened?" His shoulders hunch defensively, and he mutters, "Nothing."

I gently touch his shoulders, turning his body toward me. "Isa…" I sigh, seeing the black and blue marks on his neck. "No, Xehanort…don't look at me…" He's suddenly resisting me, trying to turn away.

"Just let me see, Isa." I take his slender face in my hand, gently turning his face towards me. I feel anger tugging at my soul as I gaze upon his face; his lip is swollen and bleeding, there are several bruises on his face. My fingers gently brush the bruised skin, and I feel sorrow ripping through me like a tidal wave. "My Isa…What has he done to you?" My fingers then brush his forehead, sweeping through his silky black locks.

His skin is so soft and warm, clear and smooth as snow even as it was so badly bruised. His cheeks are wet, tear-stained and flushed, and he just looks so miserable. His eyes gaze into mine for the briefest of moments, and he looks down, focusing his amber gaze to the floor. "Isa…." I'm torn between the sorrow and the anger; seeing him so…broken on the inside tears me apart as well.

"No one will ever hurt you again." I growl through my teeth, and his face whips upward to stare at me. "You can't promise that!"

"And why can't I?"

"You...you just can't! He'll hurt me whenever he feels like it, whether you stand in the way or not!"

"Isa…I'm sorry…I let this happen."

"Why did you listen to him?" His words are so weak and broken, I can't help but stroke his face. The tears are flowing freely from his eyes again, all the fear and misery pouring out of him. "I…I don't really know why."

"It's because I don't really matter."

"No! It's not that at all!" Isa's eyes look into mine again, and he lowered his head onto my chest. "…Then what are you going to do? Put me on a leash and drag me around?"

"No. I'll keep you in my room…for… 'tests'. I'll tell Ansem that I'm keeping you for experimentation, and that I'll need you to stay where I can see you. He'll never suspect anything!"

"…." Isa was silent for a long time. "Sounds good," he murmured sleepily, and I smiled gently. "Do I make you that comfortable?"

Isa jolted awake and scrambled to sit up, stammering. "I-I'm sorry, X-Xehanort…I-"I wrapped my arm around his shoulders, pushing him back down onto my chest. "It's okay," I whispered, "Go back to sleep. You look like you need it."

It was only a short time before Isa was snoring quietly, cuddled against my side. My fingers brushed his forehead again, tracing his delicate ebony brows. He gave a delicate yawn before slumping against me again, nuzzling my chest. Isa was so sweet, curled against me as his head was buried in my chest. It was almost as painful for me as it was Isa as I studied the black and blue marks on his face and neck, only able to slightly imagine the pain and degradation that Isa felt every day of his young life.

And for what reason? That he was a little different, that he could do the amazing things he could do? He was loving, caring, affectionate…everything I'd ever want in a lover. Not to mention the fact that he was…sexy, for lack of a better word. Despite being undernourished and slightly haggard, he still held a large part of his former self; even though his appearance was that of an adolescent that was just now reaching manhood.

His body curved gently, fairly wide shoulders slimming into a nicely tapering waist, his hips were perhaps a little wider that they should be, but that part was understandable. His arms were slender, but that beheld the hard sinews that rippled beneath his skin. His chest and abs were beautifully sculpted, strong muscles rippling and knotting beneath the pale, smooth, warm skin.

His face, gorgeous beyond words. The way his delicate brows narrowed into that slender nose of his, leading down to his luscious, pink lips…it was enough to purely captivate me. His eyes, shimmering pools of liquid gold, bright enough to blind and deep enough to drown in, even through his sorrow and pain. And the way those silky, ebony locks flowed down his shoulders, it was like the most beautiful of unspun, unwoven raven silk threads, so raw and yet so beautifully refined.

He stirs gently, snapping me out of my reverie and I look into his eyes, just barely opened. "Xehanort…?"

"I'm here, sweetie." Isa's eyes widen in surprise and he smiles gently, cuddling closer to me. "So it wasn't a dream."

If only he knew how right he was.

A/N: whoo~~ Another chappie complete. And It's so cute~3 Well, more Ansem hating comes up next chap, and I PROMISE THIS IS THE LAST PAGE OF EMONESS, I SWEARZ~~


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Whooo~~

(Xehanort's POV)

My meeting with Ansem went surprisingly smoothly, he seemed all too ready to let me "experiment" on Isa, commenting on how I seemed so ready to start my career as an apprentice. I shrugged off his remarks, forcing myself to be civil with this monster of a man, as he was the only one who stood between me and Isa. Judging on what he'd done to Isa earlier, I suspected he'd have no qualms about taking Isa completely out of the picture. He quickly dismissed me after I'd said my piece, saying he'd allow Isa to stay in my room but only on one condition- he wanted to see some experimenting done. In other words, he would say, cuts, needles, etc.

As much as it would kill me on the inside to hurt the poor little Selenarian, I had no choice but to agree on the conditions. I promptly turned and left, but not before noticing a tiny bloodstain on his rug, and my stomach lurched. I hurried away, back to Isa's room to deliver the good news.

Isa was still half-asleep, his eyes clouded with grogginess. "Xehanort…?" He whispered, yawning. I smiled, walking over to sit on your bed. You promptly crawled over to me, curling into my side. "I've got good news," I said, wrapping my arm around you. "Ansem said you could stay in my room. But I will have to experiment on you." Your cheeks flushed, and I mentally slapped myself. Oh, the innuendo dripping from that one sentence. Lovely.

"Well…uh…" I stammered uneasily, my own cheeks burning. "It's ok," Isa replied, stretching languidly. "I know what you mean."

"You better start getting your stuff ready. My room's on the other side of the castle, and Ansem wants you there by this afternoon." Isa sneered. "Since when does Ansem fucking care about me?" I shrugged, just a tad shocked by your coarseness. He sighed. "Well, I don't really have much…just a few sketchbooks and some clothes. And, let's see….a couple CD's I burned when he wasn't looking, and a dragon sculpture thing. That's all." He gathered up all his belongings in his arms. "Hey, do you mind helping me with some of this stuff? Mainly so I don't drop anything?"

"I'd be happy to," I replied, taking the miniature dragon, some clothes, and a couple sketchbooks into my arms. "Let's go," I said, leading the way out the door and up to my room.

"Damn…I don't remember having to climb stairs…" Isa huffed. "Sorry, Ansem moved me to another room when I was able to walk on my own."

"That was what, the third case of stairs?"

"We're almost there." You were really starting to show your personality now; snide and cynical, but soft and gentle when you really felt you needed to be. This contrast was rather attractive to me, for unknown reasons.

"My room's at the end of this hall," I said, smiling at your sigh of relief. "I think you'll really like it."

Finally, I turned the knob and opened the door to my room, smiling as I heard your surprised gasp. "Your room's HUGE!" You placed your things in one of the armchairs, looking about excitedly. "Your bed's really big, too," you said slyly, looking back over your shoulder at me. I felt myself blush. You fell back onto my silk sheets, cozying up to one of my down pillows. "God, you live like a king, Xehanort!"

"So do you, now." I replied, sitting down on the bed beside you. You laughed, rolling onto your belly. "Naw, I live like a lab rat!"

"You don't live in a cage, though. Not anymore." You sensed the seriousness in my voice and sat up, gazing at me. "I know. And I only have you to thank for it." I have no idea why, but in this very moment I wanted to kiss you, press my lips to yours. I held back, closing my eyes. "Well, let's get your stuff put up, why don't we?"

You nodded, heading over to the pile of stuff you'd left in my armchair. You picked up your sketchbooks first, placing them on my bookshelf next to the copies of _Inferno _and other various religious texts I'd requested, to which Isa promptly noticed. "Religious?" he said, looking back at me. "Not really, I just find it interesting."

"I see." You replied, gently running your fingers over the spine of _Inferno._ "You know, I've always wanted to read this. Ansem just thought I was too stupid for it."

"Well, since you're staying here you can read it whenever you like." You smiled at me, your eyes taking on a guarded kindness I'd never seen before. "I figured you'd think I was too dumb for it too."

"You're obviously very educated to have even known about Dante. Lots of people have long forgotten about him these days." You smiled gently, nodding as if you were embarrassed. Embarrassed or lifted, I couldn't tell. You had gone over to your stuff again, picking out your clothes from the jumbled mess.

You deftly hung them up in my armoire, occasionally shooting glances in my direction to see if I'd yell at you. "You don't have many clothes either," you remarked.

"I haven't been to the square yet. I figure we'll both go get new wardrobes while we're there."

"That would be lovely," you replied almost happily. Finally you turned to retrieve the CD's and miniature dragon, setting the dragon on my bookshelf, and the CD's on my dresser. "There. All done," you sighed, plopping back down on the bed beside me. You laid there for a moment, before sitting up again. "Do you mind if I take a shower?"

"I don't mind at all. The bathroom's behind that door."

"You have your own bathroom too?" You remarked incredulously. "Get your own kitchen and you'll be doing great."

I chuckled, watching you gather up your clothes and walk into the bathroom. I listened to the water run for a good while before I got up to examine the CD's you'd brought with you. _Nightwish, Within Temptation, Hatebreed, a mix CD….and Boyz II Men? _I chuckled. What a diverse taste in music. I could almost tell by the names of the bands what kind of music it was, and it went from one end of the spectrum to the other.

I placed the CD's back where they were and started unbuttoning my shirt, slipping it down my shoulders. I tossed it into my armchair before hearing a surprised gasp. I about-faced, seeing Isa standing in the door of the bathroom dressed in a pair of light grey, loose cotton pants and black shirt…staring right at my shirtless form. He blushed ferociously, and I shrugged. "I'm….really really sorry…" you gasped, darting back into the bathroom.

I stood there for a moment before calling out that I normally slept shirtless, and to get used to it. I heard a choked gasp from behind the door. Finally I laid down on the bed and waited for you to come out of the bathroom. It took you at least twenty minutes to come out and sit on the bed, and another ten for you to settle down beside me and snuggle into my side.


	7. Chapter 7

Sunrise Chapter 7

The warmth of your body next to mine was comforting, but at the same time disconcerting. I loved having you in bed, your delicate hand splayed across my chest, but at the same time I felt the darkest of desires boiling at the pit of my stomach.

Lust.

Lust is easily ignited, but not so easily extinguished, forcing one to pursue the object of his desire until the very end… where he goes up in figurative flames, succumbing to the intensity of the flames of passion. How I could feel these black desires for you after just a mere few days of being around you disturbed me, not in the fact that I was ashamed of you, but that I was wondering exactly what other dark things my body and mind were capable of.

My body was being thrown into high alert, awakening a side of me I didn't know…or maybe a side of me I knew but never bothered to remember. But now, as the pale moon shone down on us through my sheer ebony curtains, the mere sensation of your breath lightly dancing across the skin of my neck excited me to the greatest extent. The scent of your skin and hair, the potion especially designed to drive me positively mad.

So I grew restless. Restless between the heat and heaviness in my groin, the sweat beads that trickled down my forehead and slid into my eyes, burning them. Normally, a man not in my situation would mindlessly release the pressure, but…somehow I felt that self-stimulation wouldn't exactly cut it. I wanted you. I wanted to touch spots inside you that no one had ever touched, I wanted to run my hands over your virgin skin and claim you in the truest way possible. I also…wanted you to claim me in the same fashion. A mutual trade, if you will.

These thoughts didn't help my problem at all, they in fact exacerbated it. I felt my heartbeat quicken, my pulse felt like it was hammering in my veins. I let a slight groan of discomfort escape my lips, and greatly tried to ignore it.

However, the feelings weren't to be ignored. They persisted into the wee hours of the night, forcing my weary eyes open should they close, and sultry, ravenous dreams plagued my mind.

Finally, as the sun barely started to peek over the horizon, my body finally gave out on me and I fell into a deep, restful sleep. No naughty dreams forced their way into my skull, no odd feelings in my body whatsoever. I did dream about you, though. Just you.

I awoke to your gentle stirring, and I nearly jolted awake when your leg brushed mine. I watched you out of a partially closed eye as you stretched languidly, scratching the back of your head before scooting out of bed. I continued to watch as you hobbled groggily over to the armoire and picked out a new outfit, finally stumbling into the bathroom for a shower.

I waited until the water started running before getting up myself, stretching stiff muscles and joints. I don't think I moved once after actually falling asleep last night, and I could really feel it in my poor muscles. I sat up and waited for you to get out of the shower, though I was sorely tempted to ask if you wanted to take a shower together. I mentally slapped myself for the perversion towards you, knowing that those thoughts would leave me where I was last night, and I had experiments to do.

As much as I hated it, I had to do them to keep you safe and out of that awful man's clutches. I heard the water shut off and the shower door close, and a few minutes later you exited the bathroom with a fresh outfit on and damp hair. You smiled briefly and greeted me. "Good morning, Xehanort."

"Good morning, Isa." _My darkest temptation_."Did you sleep well?" _I want to fuck you_.

"I slept great…but what was wrong with you last night? You were sweating like crazy and your heart was beating ninety miles an hour."

"I had a nightmare, I guess." _I'm lying. I'm lying like a filthy dog._

"Aww…I'm sorry…"

"It's okay, Isa." _I want to claim you. I want to fuck like animals._

"You should get a shower. We have a lot of experiments to fake."

"Heh, yeah." _Fuckmefuckmefuckme NOW._

"And Xehanort?"

"Yes, Isa?"

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate this."

"You're very welcome, Isa." _Make it up to me._ _I'll trade you gratitude for your virginity._

I felt like a tiger in a cage right now, you were so close to me and here I was with a scalpel. I _did not_ want to do this, I didn't want to hurt you. But to make this believable, I had to give Isa some scars. How I wished they could be wounds of pleasure instead of wounds of pain. "O-okay, Isa…" I stammered, trying to sound convincing, "Um…I'm going to see how much pain you can handle, and…I guess we'll go from there."

Isa nodded. "Okay, Xehanort." I hesitated, my scalpel hand shaking like a leaf in the breeze. "I…" I felt sick. I didn't want this. "I don't think I can do this."

"Xehanort, you have to." You were pleading; I could see fear start to mount in your eyes. I sucked in a deep breath, turning back to you. "Okay…where do you want it…?"

"Anywhere, Xehanort, just do it."

My free hand gently supported the back of your head as I brought the sharp instrument close to your pale, porcelain skin. Gently, I kissed your forehead before finally breaking the skin, bringing a small yelp from your lips. My fingers entwined in your ebony locks before I brought the blade down diagonally, creating a deep red gash. The scent of your blood made me dizzy, I hated knowing that your blood was tainting my hands, even though this was the only way to keep you safe. I lifted the blade and drew it diagonally the other way, creating a perfect, red X in your forehead, forever scarred with the first letter of my name.

I felt almost like I had branded you. Branded you like a slave under my initial. I took a soft towel and gently pressed on the wound to stop the bleeding, eliciting a pained yelp from you. I completely lost it then, throwing my arms around you and holding you close, trying my damndest to comfort you. You let the tears flow then, burying your face in my lab coat, smearing the crisp white with angry red blood.

When I finally lifted the towel from the bleeding wound, it had stopped bleeding for the most part, but still needed to be bandaged. "Are you okay, Isa? You're not dizzy or sick, are you?"

"I'm….fine Xehanort…just clean this thing out and bandage it, please." I nodded, washing the wound thoroughly with hydrogen peroxide before tenderly bandaging the angry wound. "I'm so sorry, Isa…"

You smiled gently and wrapped your arms around me, and that was all the comfort I needed. It felt like you were supposed to be there, like my body was made to contour yours, and vice versa. "Don't be sorry, Xehanort." You whispered, taking off my bloodied lab coat. "It had to be done."

"But why…? Why does he force me to hurt you? Why can't he just…leave you alone..?"

You shook your head, slowly closing your amber eyes. There was a brief silence before you spoke again. "I know you didn't want to do it. And I know I must mean something to you if you're going to go through all that…just to keep me alive." You snuggled close to me again, hugging me tightly.

I don't want to do this again.

Ever.


End file.
